


Отличная команда

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: На Йорктауне Спок получает печальное известие и решает поделиться им с Джимом.





	Отличная команда

Джим молчит. По его лицу видно, как он шокирован, насколько произнесенная Споком новость выбивает его из равновесия. Он держит в руках падд, пристально смотрит на портрет посла так, будто не верит написанному. Словно его любимая фраза о безвыходных ситуациях дает трещину и предает его. Вот так запросто, за двое суток до дня рождения.  
  
Спок ждет, что его сейчас попросят уйти, но Джим глубоко вздыхает, протягивает ему падд и благодарит:  
  
— Спасибо… ну… что сообщил, — он не смотрит на Спока. Часто моргает, словно что-то мешается, и лишь на мгновение поднимает взгляд.  
  
И этого вполне достаточно, чтобы все понять. Спок видит в голубых глазах Джима, что это слишком. Что он не готов принять эту новость так, как полагается, только не сейчас.  
  
Джим выглядит таким хрупким, больше, чем обычно, чем все остальные люди — а их Спок повидал немало, — и кажется, что именно это качество, эта сторона сущности делает Кирка Кирком. Обозначает границы, штрихами рисует Джима, словно вулканской вязью, непокорными чернилами по тонкой бумаге — Спок смотрит и глаз отвести не может.  
  
Наверно, стоит сделать что-то. Сказать какие-нибудь приободряющие слова, но Спок прекрасно понимает: он не знает, какие именно. Когда погиб адмирал Пайк, он так и не высказал своего сочувствия утрате Джима и оттого сомневается, что сможет сейчас.  
  
Выражать иррациональное словами — Спок так и не научился этому.  
  
Глаза у Джима блестят, и теперь он, наоборот, старается не моргать, словно стоит сделать это, и все станет слишком очевидно. Спок не понимает, почему Джим стесняется — он бы спросил его об этом, но сейчас неподходящее время.  
  
Джим открывает рот, скорее всего, чтобы сказать, что Спок свободен — и в это мгновение Спок делает шаг вперед. Он прижимает Джима к себе в самом неловком подобии объятия, на какое способен. Спок давно не практиковался и надеется, что Джим простит ему этот недочет.  
  
— Что… Что ты делаешь, Спок? — в голосе Джима звучит искреннее удивление, но оно не в силах замаскировать застрявшие в горле комом слезы.  
  
— Выражаю свою поддержку единственным известным мне способом, — Споку кажется, что это немного нечестно — поступать точно так же, как в свое время Ниота — в день гибели Вулкана.  
  
Джим ничего не говорит в ответ, но, судя по тому, как он расслабляется, Спок все делает правильно.  
  
Он думает о том, уместно ли будет последовать примеру Ниоты и поцеловать Джима, но потом понимает, что не уверен насчет инструкций для подобных ситуаций.  
  
Спок решает, что следует уточнить этот момент в уставе Флота — потом, а пока ему вполне достаточно того, что эмоциональное состояние Джима больше не вызывает у него тревоги.  
  
Да и обнимать его просто-напросто приятно.

***

— _Мы отличная команда?  
— Полагаю, что так._  
  
Посреди бесконечного ничего, в самом центре белоснежной вечности Спок смотрел на происходящее в одном из турболифтов «Энтерпрайз» и улыбался. Теперь ему не было необходимости прятать свои эмоции — здесь он мог быть самим собой, без ярлыков, без ограничений.  
  
— А мы с тобой отличная команда? — раздалось за спиной Спока. Он обернулся и увидел Джима.  
  
— Определенно, — ответил Спок. Он подошел к Джиму и встал напротив — посмотрел в глаза своему капитану, как и тысячи раз до этого.  
  
— Я скучал, — произнес Джим и провел ладонями по плечам Спока — так, как всегда делал это.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Ой, да брось, у тебя был чудесный век приключений, — Джим улыбнулся. Во взгляде его вспыхнула искорка — маленький огонек живой человеческой души, которого так не хватало Споку последние годы...  
  
— Без вас, _капитан_ , поиск неприятностей потерял для меня былую привлекательность, — Спок поднял одну бровь.  
  
Джим рассмеялся — заразительно, так, что Спок не устоял и снова улыбнулся. Кажется, он начинал привыкать к этому.  
  
— Ну тогда расскажи мне, как скучно тебе было.  
  
— Ты же и так знаешь обо всем, что произошло.  
  
Джим взял Спока за руку и произнес:  
  
— Мне просто нравится слушать твой голос.  
  
На это Споку нечего было возразить. Он покрепче перехватил ладонь Джима, и они вместе зашагали в неизведанное.


End file.
